


Love Arrow

by oseofo



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseofo/pseuds/oseofo
Summary: Your soulmate mark is an arrow that will point towards your soulmate.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Love Arrow

Amanda O’Neill, age twelve, was bored. Her parents were busy and once again missed her birthday for the third year in a row. What crap. Seriously, the twelfth birthday was important! It was when she would get her soulmate arrow. And certainly, a red arrow appeared on her wrist during the day. It didn’t move. Which could only mean that her soulmate has not turned twelve yet. Amanda sighed. At least she knew her soulmate was alive. If they weren’t, the arrow wouldn’t have appeared on her arm.

Amanda thought that the only good thing about the day was that her parents said she could do whatever she wanted as a birthday gift. Any other day that would have been a pretty stupid thing to say to her. Just think of all the mischief she could get into! Well, she did plan on doing whatever she wanted for her birthday gift but it would be for a good cause. And it seems like she will take a rain check for her birthday gift.

* * *

Amanda waited. Days and days passed. Each day she would stare at the red arrow in her arm. Some days, she almost believed that it had moved. But to no avail. Amanda wondered what kind of person her soulmate was like. Time continued to pass until one day, on June 25th, the arrow on her arm began moving.

Amanda immediately called for one of the butlers and told him that she was gonna follow the arrow and meet her soulmate without so much as a ‘see ya later’ to her parents. Jonas, the butler, knew better than to try to make her see sense and made some calls to prepare for the journey. They flew all the way to California. The red arrow still pointed further. That meant her soulmate lived across the sea. Amanda quickly asked Jonas to procure tickets for a flight. 

* * *

Amanda liked Japan. Even if she couldn’t use magic, they had good grub and comics, even if she could not understand a word. That is why her butler hired a translator. Jonas rented a car and drove to where Amanda’s arrow pointed. They traveled for around two hours before they arrived at a nice looking house. It wasn’t nearly as big as Amanda’s house, but the family certainly didn’t seem to lack in money. Not that Amanda would have cared. She would have accepted her soulmate money or not.

Amanda asked the translator what the sign on the outside gate said and she answered “Kagari Family.” Jonas pressed the buzzer on the outside gate and a woman’s voice answered in Japanese. The translator introduced them.

* * *

Amanda stared at the girl in front of her. Huh. A girl. Well, that explained why she never gave a crap about boys. Her name was Atsuko but liked being called Akko. Just as Amanda had a red arrow (the color of Akko’s eyes), Akko had a green arrow (the color of Amanda’s eyes). Both arrows pointed at each other and gave a faint glow. A sign that two soulmates were in each other’s presence.

Amanda thought Akko was cute. Akko was shorter and that made her more adorable to Amanda's eyes. Already she could feel her heart begin to flutter just by looking at Akko. Amanda was in luck. Akko’s parents knew English and they taught it to Akko. Akko, well, she was energetic. Amanda liked that. Akko also gushed when Amanda told her that she came from a magical family. Amanda had never seen someone so enthusiastic about magic. Akko was a superfan of the witch Shiny Chariot. Amanda has heard of Chariot but never paid attention to her shows. Amanda offered Akko a visit to her house so that she could show Akko some magic. This made Akko look at Amanda like she was the most perfect person in existence. A big blush exploded on Amada’s face when Akko planted a quick and chaste kiss on her cheek.

Amanda smiled. She has just met Akko, but she already feels like her time with her soulmate will be a good one.


End file.
